


Of the North

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Clary is the only heir to the throne of Winterfell, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jace is a knight, Lots of crazy shit happens, Multi, What if Westeros was run by Valentine the Mad King and his son the Menace Prince Jonathan, and if you've seen GoT you know why., however this is rated M for a reason, i'm going to attempt to do my best to shy away from getting graphic, implied rape in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Clarissa Fairchild. My mother is the Queen in the North. My father is a loving man to whom my mother has been married since before my birth. I am the only living heir to the North, and it is my duty to continuously uphold the honor that my mother has brought to our land. I am my mother's daughter. I am good, and kind and will lead with all the care and wisdom of my mother before me. </p><p>I am not what he says I am. </p><p>I am a Queen, and I will not be broken by a broken King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother's Want

The wintry air of the North was enough to send a chill down the spines of even the strongest and bravest of men. The impending winter could be felt in the air, and there was never a time that Jocelyn Fairchild had wished more for Winter to stay away. In her arms she cradled a small child, whose face was burrowed into her chest, mouth sucking on a teet.

Her husband Lord Luke stood by her side looking out into the courtyard of Winterfell’s castle. Workers bustled below, they were preparing for the visit of a neighboring Lord coming to swear fealty to the House of Fairchild.

House Herondale were quite an interesting bunch. Their gift was not of the average variety. Though, considering the alternative option, she could understand why they’d chosen as they did. They would leave their son in Winterfell to serve in the future as the Private Guardian to her own daughter, an arrangement made between parents to ensure a good future for both children, away from the tyranny of the King. 

In her arms, Clarissa began to scream, creating quite the raucous, as though she was demanding something. Jocelyn looked down to the child, offering a small smile. She would make an amazing Queen in the future. 

A future that she longed to see.


	2. All The King's Demons

The day was warmer, of course, there was still a natural chill in the air that signified our status in the North. It was clear that the long winter was ending and summer was coming after seven long years. I had been born into the start of the long winter. And I had grown to face it, warmth was not something that was known well among our people, though this was one of the warmest days I had ever known. 

I was within my seventh year, and I had grown with my dearest friend, Jace. A boy merely a year older than myself. I could not imagine myself ending up with him. Though, my mother thought the match would be perfect, I wrinkled my nose and laughed at the idea. Then again, the idea of having the same mushy relationship that my mother and father had was unappealing to my younger self. I was quite sure that boys had some sort of dangerous disease that could quite possibly kill me at that point. 

I was in the courtyard, perched atop a small pony. The animal was a deep brown, that contrasted to the grey gown that I wore, it was an almost startling contrast, were anyone actually worried about it. But the only one who even seemed remotely interested was the boy beside her on his own small pony of the same color. 

“I’ll race you to the beheading stone!”The blonde’s voice escaped him with a brilliant bell like peel of laughter. 

“I’ll give you a head start, we both know I’m going to win.”I let a laugh of my own escape from pursed lips, which had then parted in excitement, and off I went. Stealing from him the very headstart I’d promised. Or rather, I was sure he’d let me take it. He could’ve caught up had he wanted to, but he made no conscious effort, as if his ego said that he’d be able to catch up to me anyway. 

It was one thing that I’d always remember about Jace. Even as a child, he had a large ego, and believed that he could conquer the world in a matter of moments, with a gesture of a hand, or a flash of a smile. Most times he could. One bat of his eyes, and a pouted face could get him anything from the kitchen staff, and one smile had most of the female staff willing to give him the world. But with me, it had never worked. 

My emerald hues scanned the horizon, searching for the stone in question, a morbid sight for the day’s ride for obvious reasons, but it was a sure place that I found it hard to get lost attempting to get to. And even then, it was the furthest we were allowed to go, as my mother had riders patrolled the area around the time of our daily rides. All it all, we were well protected, and well kept. 

But even the best laid plans could be ruined with a single misstep. 

I couldn’t tell you exactly how it’d happened, all I knew was that one second I was perched upon my pony, and the next I was lying on the ground, with a pain splintering through me. It wasn’t anything worse than some of the others I’d acquired, but more so a sense of shock that demanded it’s fullest value from me and my pain sensors. 

My pony was galloping away, having been spooked by something. Then my eyes caught sight of the fowl creature that I’d never imagined I’d have the horrors of meeting. 

A creature fortold in stories that nurse maids told when asked. The Demons of Kings Landing. Or, as they were also known, the Kings army. The beast was horrible and ugly, with a putrid smell that reminded me of rotting meat, it’s jaws opened to reveal rows, upon rows of teeth, and in a moment of terror, I screamed. 

I screamed so loud the sound echoed off the trees, and the sound of hooves barely reached my ears as I scrambled backwards to the best of my ability from my position on the ground. Twigs snapped, pieces of wood, and thorn splintered into my hands, and I could feel sticks and twigs tugging at my gown. And still the beast progressed, growing closer and closer. 

I had been startled to find that I could no longer see the horrible creature through the back of a boy. The boy. Jace stood protectively in front of me, arms spread out wide, as if he would fight the beast bear handed if given no other valid option. 

It was only a matter of seconds, before Mother’s riders had arrived. Though the time seemed to stretch over minutes, lasting all manners of an eternity despite it’s shortness. Blades quickly laid waste to the putrid beast, leaving on a bubbling puddle of black blood in it’s place. Part of me of, the insane curious part of me, wanted to touch it. But I recalled the stories. A demon’s ichor could burn off a man’s hand with just a touch. And I’d rather keep my hand. 

But still, I stared at the pool, unable to look away from the spot where a demon had once stood, prepared to take my life. And my eyes didn’t move until I felt a tight grip shaking my shoulders. 

“Clary, Clary, come on. We have to get back.”Green again turned up to meet molten gold, and I realized, that was the first time that he’d called me Clary. Nicknames were not often given, especially not to nobles. But my mother had always fancied calling me the shortened form of my name, and for a while it had been something that was just ours. 

But this time---- I was happy. It got boring, being called Lady Clarissa by those who were meant to be my friends. My title didn’t mean much to me, it never had. I knew what I was born to do, what I would be taught to do as I grew older, but that didn’t mean that I wished to accept it now. It brought me joy to know that Jace wasn’t nearly as stuffy as all the adults. 

I nodded, carefully and cautiously, taking his offered hand. I rose to my feet, moving to the horse of one of Mother’s riders. The knight lifted me up, onto the horse, on which I sat side saddle, and the horse took off into gallop followed by a run after prodded into action. 

That day was the first of many occurances that would shape my future. It was a minor detail that when looked at as part of the larger picture, spread eons into the future to grant a life that I couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

It was also the day I realized that there were people in the world, who wished ill will upon my family, and it was something for which I would not stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um. This is a thing. I should probably mention now that the first several chapters will be doing a lot of jumping around. I apologize in advance if it's something that gets on your nerves or something you don't enjoy. I just don't want to take up 40 chapters with exposition. If I think of a moment I wish to share with you guys that isn't included in the story itself I'll probably create a collection of one shots for those moments. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I look forward to hearing any feedback you might be able to offer. :)


	3. Twinned Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this Chapter was soooo much fun to write. And the flow was just there. And I'm so excited to hear what all of you think of the ideas that I've laid out. Do you agree with the decisions I've made as for locations of the different families? Tell me literally all of your thoughts.

We were twelve, when he was sent away. It wasn’t forever, I told myself over and over again. But even as I watched him pack his things for his trip, I feared that I’d never see him again. And my heart shattered, every time the thought crossed my mind. 

I wasn’t supposed to be in his room. While he was allowed in mine upon my invitation, I had been told that I wasn’t supposed to be in his. But I couldn’t bring myself to allow the separation. My green eyes were cast down at the floor as I stood in the doorway. I could hear his shuffling motions, from my place. 

“Why do you have to go?”I prompted, my gaze still firmly resting on the floors of the castle I called home. My eyes picked out patterns on stone, and details in wood, rather than watching and finding reasons to stare at the boy I’d come to visit. 

“They want me to recieve the best training, to take care of you better.”Of course I knew that, it was the one thing that I was hyper aware of. The one thing that made the whole thing hurt ten times worse. My best friend was leaving because of me. 

“But you can’t take care of me if you aren’t here.”

I had been trying to avoid the tears that fell from my eyes, I thought not looking at him would help, but it didn’t. The entire concept of the matter stung and buried thorns deep inside her. Deeper than the thorns on the roses she’d been gifted by Lord Simon of House Lovelace in Highgarden. She’d been flattered without a doubt, but everyone knew that roses didn’t last long in the North. Not as long as the Winter Lilies, and the Snow Violets. Or the stunningly beautiful Moon Flowers that bloomed so rare they were a great sight to behold. 

My heart had felt like it’d been stuck by a million needles, and the pain was too much to bear, without shedding tears. And as the tears dropped to the floor, leaving wet droplets upon great stones, I hadn’t even realized that he’d turned and moved to stand over me. His height was not much greater than mine, but it was great enough to make me feel small beside him. He brought two fingers to rest under my chin, coaxing my head up so that our eyes met. 

“Don’t ever bow before anyone, Clary. You are worth far more than to bow to the likes of me.”He wiped away my tears, with careful hands, and planted a kiss on my forehead. 

“Promise me you’ll write.”I spoke, allowing myself to come to terms with the separation. 

“Every day, until we’re together again, my Lady.”

A smile spread across my lips, and I watched as he turned to gather up his belongings and his sword. He was being shipped off to train with the illustrious Lightwood family. Known well for their battle tactics and the knights of their bloodline. Part of me wanted to follow. But I knew that I couldn’t. I had to stay here in Winterfell and become the future Queen the North needed. I moved from the door way, and headed down the hall. No longer trusting myself to stand within his presence without falling apart again.

I carried myself off with dignity, before I’d begun to think about the what the separation would be like, I’d spoken with the Blacksmith, about forging a blade for me. Or rather, for him. Since he didn’t have one, yet, and he wouldn’t get one until he arrived with the Lightwood’s all the way to the South in Dorne. I had to admit, I was worried about the distance and the differences in the two locations. So I’d planned to have a gift made for him. And it was a beautiful gift indeed. 

Standing before the Blacksmith, he smiled and held out the blade to me. It was beautiful, long, heavy without a doubt, but I had no fears regarding Jace’s ability to handle the weapon. It’s blade was forged of beautiful glowing metal, the precious stone that was known to be the best combatant against the Demon Armies of the South. And it’s hilt was made of a gorgeous black gold, which had been engraved to hold the sigil of House Fairchild, and that of House Herondale in a magnificent marriage of Houses. 

My gaze then passed to another weapon that he held out to me. 

“This one is for you, m’lady.”The older male spoke, and I gasped, it was a smaller version of the blade forged for Jace, about the size of a large dagger, and the echo in similarity was so startling, it made me proud to say that I would share a piece of the weapon with him. 

“Thank you, Aleric. These are stunning, and I will cherish your gift always.”

“Use it well, Lady Clarissa.”

His hand held out a sheath, for the larger blade. And a harness for the smaller. I slid the larger weapon into it’s place within it’s sheath before moving away from the Blacksmith’s Den and towards the stables where the commotion of the preparations to leave resounded throughout the Keeps grounds. 

I took a deep breath, when I saw Jace mounted up on a horse, preparing to leave. He looked like he was preparing to ride into battle. Majestic and lionlike with his posture. 

Beautiful.

I moved over to him, my small stature dwarfed by the horse and how tall he was sitting upon it. He looked down to me in a graceful bow of his head. 

“My Lady, what in Gods names are you doing with a sword?”He sounded almost shocked. Twas a shame that he couldn’t see the dagger, which she had taken the time and care to attach to her leg via the harness, that was hidden beneath the skirts of her dress. 

“It’s a gift, for you. I want you to take it with you to Dorne, and remember your home.”Green met gold in an intense gaze, and I felt my heart shudder as he reached out to take the blade. 

“It’s name shall be Phaesphoros.”

That was when I settled on the name Heosphoros for my dagger. After all, everyone knew that every great blade had a name. And nothing seemed more accurate than for twin blades to have similiar names. Lightbringer and Dawnbringer. Nothing seemed to fit better. 

The group that was riding out with him seemed to be a bit antsy and ready to depart, so I backed away, allowing him to ride off, with the expression on his face the only reminder that he was thankful for my gift. 

“Home will be extremely dark without you, Jace Herondale. I will count the days until your return.”I whispered as I watched the company depart from the gates of the Keep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue here is merely an introduction to the thing. :) The chapters will grow longer from this point, as I'll begin actually including interactions and what not, and I'll start explaining stuff. Anyway. If ya like it, let me know. If you have any ideas you'd like to see. Comment and tell me. I'll see what I can do. I only have a few things planned out. So I'd love to be able to put some of your ideas in as well.


End file.
